


Are you jealous?

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstanding, angry!Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Michael comes home later than he said he would, which leaves Sara worried that something's happened. However, worry soon turns into anger when she finds out where he really was





	Are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> And because Sara was completely jealous of Nika when she found out about her, she’s in it too.. briefly. And for the sake of this.. she didn't point a gun at the brothers :))   
> so this is set after S4 but Michael didn’t die as well as the Nika fiasco in S2 didn’t really happen

  
“Thanks Nika.. for everything.” Michael said as the duo arrived in front of her house.

“It’s no problem Michael.. I know things didn’t work out for us, for our marriage to be anything other than the sake of my green card.. not that it ever was going to be but you know. However, I’m glad, you’re happy Michael. You’re a great man, you deserve this life. I’m glad Sara could see that in the end too.” Nika explained, smiling slightly as she faced him.

"And I’m glad you’re happy with a guy that generally loves you.” Michael started, “In a weird way I have to thank Lincs past life for this.” Michael then half joked, and Nika laughed slightly.

“I suppose you do… I better go, it was nice seeing you Michael.” Nika said before hugging him.

"You too. Take care Nika.” Michael said, returning the hug. The hug lasted a couple of seconds before they both pulled away.

“You too, Michael.” Nika said before walking away down her garden path. Michael stood and watched her go inside before walking away, following the footpath to his house.

* * *

 

“Sara I’m home!” Michael shouted, kicking off his shoes, hanging up his jacket and relocking the door behind him, only to get no response. “Sara?” He then questioned, walking along the hallway into the living room.. only to be greeted by an empty room.

“Sara?” Michael questioned again, walking upstairs assuming Sara had already gone to bed. It was fairly late at night after all. Michael crept into their bedroom- and sure enough, there Sara was lying in bed. Michael smiled as he looked at her briefly before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed and wrapping his arm around her.

“Where were you?” Sara questioned, sitting up and pushing Michael’s arm off her. 

“What?” Michael questioned. “I told you..” he started to say, before Sara interrupted.

“I figured you may have lost track of time, so I called Linc, since you were ‘out with the guys’ and guess what? I found out you weren’t. Linc knew nothing. So I also rang cnote and sucre as well… they said the same thing. So, once again, Michael. Where were you and you better not lie to me.” Sara explained, glaring at her husband and Michael sighed.

“Okay I’ll tell you.. but you’ve got to promise me that you won’t freak out.” Michael said.

“What can possibly be worse than what I have going through my head right now?” Sara replied.

“Okay… I went out with Nika. I’m sorry I lied but I didn’t want you getting all worked up about it.” Michael confessed and Sara paused for a moment.

“Your ex Czech stripper wife.. Nika? Okay that’s worse than what I have going through my head.” Sara said, getting out of bed and pacing.

“Sara..?” Michael questioned, watching her every move.

“Tell me, Michael. Does she still have feelings for you? Did she put on a little private show for you? Did she try to kiss you again like she did the last time she saw you, when you filed for divorce so we could get married?!” Sara exclaimed, voice rising again.

“She’s not a stripper anymore and she’s now married to some other man. I only saw her cause she’s moved down the street. You know that house that was for sale for a while.” Michael said and Sara’s eyes widened.

“She’s moved in down the street?! How’d you know she’s married, Michael? How do you know she’s not making things up? What else have you kept from me?!” Sara exclaimed. “How’d you know she’s not plotting a way to get you back as we speak!” 

"Sara calm down you’re being paranoid.” Michael said getting out of bed and walking to her.

"Am I?! She’s vindictive like that! How can you trust her? Say whatever you like about her life now, but you clearly had some attraction to her too marry her! She IS your first wife after all! She’s clearly very attractive and she did used to be a stripper!” Sara exclaimed, horrified.

"Sara you–” Michael stared before thinking about Sara’s words. “Wait a minute… are you jealous?” Michael questioned.

“What? No?” Sara questioned and Michael smirked slightly.</p>

"You are. Sara believe me when I say this.. you have nothing to worry about. She’s just I friend. You know I only married her to help her get here. I only have eyes for you.” Michael said, cupping Sara’s head in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. “I love you. Not her. You’re the mother to my son” he then added, kissing her forehead.

"I know.. I’m just being paranoid for no reason.. I’m sorry. But, I am pretty angry at you for lying to me.” Sara said and Michael nodded moving his hands away.

"I completely understand.” Michael said and moved to get his pillows.

"I was going to have you sleep on the couch, but. Since you did own up and say the truth you can stay in bed. But no cuddles. Keep your hands too yourself tonight mister.” Sara said getting into bed, turning off the lamp she left on. Michael smiled and got in beside her.

“Goodnight darling.” Michael said before falling asleep.

“Goodnight Michael.” Sara said, closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

(Needless to say, Sara wasn’t very happy when she woke up and they were cuddled up to one another.)


End file.
